It is common today for consumers to make use of several platforms such as a computer, a smartphone, a tablet, or a gaming console for playing on-line or locally installed gaming applications. Some platforms have less sophisticated resources than others. For example, a smartphone or tablet may not have a graphics accelerator as is commonly available in a computer or gaming console. As such, games that require substantial video processing resources may not perform as well in smartphones or tablets, as they would with a computer or gaming console. The same can be said of other types of software applications executed by the foregoing devices.